


Requiem

by carpetsocks



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Gen, Internal Monologue, POV Third Person Limited, Season 2 spoilers, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, sorta happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Dakota's thoughts after "Abducting Murphy's Law"
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 9





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to emotional music when I write.

It was pointless to be angry at him now. Dakota knew that, but it was hard when he was sitting in ~~their~~ his dark apartment alone, holding Dennis to his chest.

_I gave you the world, you threw it away,_

How many times had he sacrificed himself for Cavendish? Did he have the faintest idea how seeing his partner _dead_ so many times broke him? How he spent his days compulsively checking that Cavendish was indeed still _alive_?

And now he’d _left_ him, erased his memories so he couldn’t follow. Couldn’t _protect_ him.

_Leaving these broken pieces behind you._

Did he even care about how waking up alone had taken Dakota out at the knees, sent his already fragile, burdened heart plummeting to shatter on the floor? Cavendish could be thoughtless, but surely he couldn’t be that blind to how his actions affected Dakota. Right?

_Everything wasted,_

What if he died out there on his own? Dakota would never know, and he didn’t have a time machine to go back and fix it anyway. Not that he had ever planned to let that stop him—he’d pick Cavendish over the rules any day—but now he wouldn’t even _know_. He’d find him dead, just like he had hundreds of times before. But this time it could be for real.

_Nothing to say,_

He wanted to find him, wanted Cav to apologize, wanted them to go back to being friends. But what did he even want to hear? What could Cavendish say that wouldn’t be empty words? How many times would he have to reassure him after this? Was it even worth trying?

_So I will sing no requiem tonight…_

His phone went off with a text from Milo. The kid was at the park, wanted to know if Dakota and Cavendish wanted to come join the family/friend barbecue. A sweet thought. Cavendish would have been touched… if he were still here. But he wasn’t. He’d chosen some stupid UFO over this, over Milo, over _him_. Dakota put Dennis to the side and stood up, wiping away the tears clouding his vision. Just because Cavendish had decided he was too good for this didn’t mean Dakota had to be. He told Milo he was on his way and headed out the door.


End file.
